muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Letters, Numbers and Signs
'Letters, Numbers and Signs' is a 3-LP boxed set, containing ''The Muppet Alphabet Album, Numbers!, and Signs!. It also includes a set of stencil letters, sign stickers, and number dominoes. Record One: "Letters!" Side One #The Sound of the Letter A - Big Bird Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #Oscar's B Sandwich - Oscar Music by Joe Raposo, Lyrics by Jerry Juhl #C is for Cookie - Cookie Monster Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #Dee, Dee, Dee - Ernie Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #E-What's My Letter - Guy Smiley and Prairie Dawn Written by Jerry Juhl #Four Furry Friends - Grover, Herry Monster, Oscar and Cookie Monster Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #Two G Sounds - Grover and George Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #Ha, Ha, Ha Song - Harvey Kneeslapper, Herry Monster and Big Bird Music by Joe Raposo, Lyrics by Jerry Juhl #I-Stand Up Straight and Tall - Grover Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #J Friends - The Anything Muppets Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #K-Herb's Silly Poem - Herbert Birdsfoot Written by Jerry Juhl #La, La, La - Bert and Ernie Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #MMM Monster Meal - Herry Monster and Cookie Monster Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #The Noodle Song - Big Bird and Oscar Written by Jerry Juhl Side Two #Would You Like to Buy an O? - Lefty the Salesman and Ernie Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #P-My Favorite Letter - The Anything Muppets Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #The Question Song - Grover and a Little Girl Music by Jeff Moss, Lyrics by Jerry Juhl #The R Machine - Ernie and Bert Written by Jim Henson #Sammy the Snake - Sammy Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #The Tale of Tom Tattertall Tuttletut - Herbert Birdsfoot and the Anything Muppets Written by Jerry Juhl #U-Lecture - Professor Hastings Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #Very, Very Special Letter - Big Bird Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #The National Association of W Lovers - Bert Music by Joe Raposo, Lyrics by Jerry Juhl #X Marks the Spot - Sherlock Hemlock Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #Y-Just Because - Grover and a Little Girl Written by Jim Henson and Jerry Juhl #The Zizzy Zoomers - the Anything Muppets Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo Record Two: "Numbers!" Side One #Just One Me – Big Bird Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #One and One Make Two – Ernie and Bert Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #Knock Three Times – Oscar the Grouch Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #Four – Little Jerry and the Monotones Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #Think of Your Fingers – Biff Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss Side Two #Six – Ernie and Bert Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #My Sister, My Father, My Mother, My Grandma, My Grandpa, My Dog, and Me – Marylou Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #Eight Beautiful Notes – The Count Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #Climbing Nine Stairs – Grover and Ernie Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #Ten Cookies – Cookie Monster Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss Record Three: "Signs!" Side One #Sign, You're a Friend of Mine - Big Bird and the Lost Generation Sam Pottle and David Axlerod #Bus Stop - The Pointer Brothers Sam Pottle and David Axlerod #Danger - Prairie Dawn and the Orlandos Christopher Cerf and Norman Stiles #Cross at the Green - Edgar Kendricks Edgar Kendricks #Exit - Chris and the Alphabeats Christopher Cerf and Norman Stiles #Subway - The Pointer Brothers Sam Pottle and Grace Hawthorne Side Two #Sign Song - Big Bird and the Lost Generation Music and Lyrics by Clark Gesner #One Way - Chris and the Alphabeats Sam Pottle and Christopher Cerf #Please Keep Off the Grass - A Blade of Grass Sam Pottle and David Axlerod #Wet Paint - Calypso Calloway Sam Pottle and David Axlerod #Telephone Rock - Little Jerry and the Monotones Christopher Cerf and Norman Stiles #Sesame Street Theme - Big Bird (Raposo/Stone/Hart) #Sign, You're a Friend of Mine (Reprise) - Big Bird and the Lost Generation Sam Pottle and David Axlerod See also *Sesame Street discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Albums